


My poopy art >3>

by Silvyia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Other, Will add more fandoms as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyia/pseuds/Silvyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some art that I felt like posting here. Thanks to TWDnSlenderverseFangirl for showing me how :D And also go check out their art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human! Foxy

rawr :0 tis a wild (human)Foxy. My friend, Louisa, made me do this one. The writing is a song that I listened to while making this, so go look it up its pretty good yo


	2. Sleepy Theta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the chapter I just wrote for my Drabbles uvu

\\(o3o)/ This is the cutest picture you have ever seen. Admit it.


	3. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I learned today: There's a reason Hoodie doesn't have pupils or eyebrows.

"ill rek ya i swer on me mum" -Hoodie, 2015


	4. Sleepy Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find these really fun to draw

 


	5. Chapter 5

ok can somebody help me every time I try to upload a picture, this comes up :I


	6. Sudomemo/Hatena

I want to animate so much ;-;

I've been practicing on Sudomemo, which is the new Hatena, and I've been getting so much better. Though the page limit kinda gets me down >:I

Look me up on Sudomemo, computer or Dsi, and you can find my work there. I do take requests. Sometimes.

My name is ~Foxy~ .

I dunno if it'll work or not, but here's a link.

http://www.sudomemo.net/user/52CD56D0274C18E5@DSi 


	7. Louisiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my best friend's art. She doesn't think she's good enough. Tell her how wrong she is

 


	8. Me :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy someone asked for a picture of me. Here's a rough image :l

 


	9. Eyeless Jack

ayy look at this coy bastard


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow I made this so long ago I almost forgot about it

 


	11. SIlver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayy I finally worked up the courage to post my horrible pics of SilverMoon up here uwu sorry I'm not good at drawing them.

do she got the booty

 

shE DoOOOOOOO O


	12. Taroeh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Another Transformers OC, but as I am currently expirementing with drawing their bodies, I decided to draw her as a human)) Her name is pronounced Tair-Ah

 


	13. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops my hand slipped


	14. Dr Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Transformers OC. Femme. Looks kinda like Shockwave. I'm pretty sure I have, like, 5 OC's for this fandom total, so expect a few more.
> 
> Just a rough sketch while I still figure out the details and what-not.

Ayy it's Grayy


	15. Kaito

Look at this lil cutie patootie


	16. SS/KO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew some human Starscream and Knockout cuddling because I can >:D
> 
> I don't ship them, I just got bored and this popped into my mind >.>

 


	17. Baka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAA LOOK AT HOW CUTE RENE IS. SHE'S SO FREAKING CCUTE I LOVE HER

Rene is OC, pls no steely steely. Her name is pronounced Rah-Nay btw.


	18. Rene<3<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my beautiFUL ANGEL BABY COME TO MAMA

 


	19. TFP Human! Soundwave

 


	20. Chapter 20

Me and my siblings(plus a close family friend) are gonna dress up as such weird shit this Halloween. I bet you can't even guess who is gonna dress up as what.


End file.
